Clockwork Purple
by Unorganizedideas
Summary: Takes place 3 years after the events of Kick-Ass 2. Dave Lizewski has been training in order to keep the city of New York safe. But just when he thinks he would never see his once partner in crime ever again. Mindy Macready, stops by to give him a visit. But is she back for good? Is she back to see Dave, or is this purely business? Rated M for future purposes.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, everyone! This story follows the movie storyline, although I might throw in some comic references as well, though they wont be major, incase you haven't read the comics. Anyway this is my first fanfiction story so please leave me some constructive criticism to help me grow as a writer. Let me know of any typos or suggestions you might have. So please review and enjoy!**

It was a cold November night and Dave Lizewski was closing up Atomic Comics, where he worked at for the past two years. Dave made his way to the back of the store to exit outside to the alley. Dave walked to the bike rack that was kept in the alley to grab his choice of transportation. Dave preferred riding his bike to driving. Not just because of the simple fact that he didn't have a car, because he doesn't, but because he felt riding his bike was an easier way to get around the city.

Dave hopped on his bike, and made his way home. He didn't live too far from Atomic Comics. His apartment, that he and his friend Marty were renting, was only a few miles away. Dave didn't mind it though, he enjoyed his rides home, especially at night. It gave him time to think, let his mid wonder. And while he left his mind to wonder, he couldn't help but land on a specific thought every time. Better yet the thought of a certain someone every time. Mindy Macready.

It had been three years since Mindy left Dave and New York City in her rearview mirror. Since then he couldn't help but wonder where she was, was she even in the country and if so, would she ever come back?

As Dave thought about the foul-mouthed blond, he didn't realize he had reached his destination. Once realizing this Dave let out a sigh, got off his bike and walked it over to the bike rack at the side of the apartment complex, and then proceeded to walk inside.

Dave and Marty's apartment was on the 5th floor of the building. Dave made his way inside his apartment, turning on the lights. As the lights illuminated the room Dave examined his surroundings. Dave would check to make sure everything was the way he left it. He knew he was being paranoid, but considering who he was and how he liked to spend his time, it gave Dave a sense of security. The apartment was nothing special, two bedrooms, he and Marty didn't need anything big. Not like either one of them spent a lot of time in there anyway. Dave spent most of his time training at Mindy's safe-house, if he wasn't out as Kick-Ass.

Dave made his way to his bedroom. As he opened the door and turned on the lights, something caught his eye. The window, right across from him, was open. The blinds slowly moved as air came in an out of the room. Dave stood at his doorway, not moving, only trying to remember if he had left the window open. He didn't. Dave scanned the room, nothing seemed out of place. His room was small, it fit his king size bed, a drawer and a night stand at the sides of the bed. His TV and stand at the foot of his bed and a small closet. Nothing seemed out of place, not that he could really tell, he wasn't the most clean and organized person. Dave turned around and headed across the hall to Marty's room.

"Marty, are you home?" Dave asked while slowly opening the door to his friend's room.

Dave turned on the lights and searched his room. No one was there. Dave knew Marty was at his girlfriends and wouldn't be back for three days. Dave headed to the bathroom next. Once again nothing out of the ordinary. Dave sighed and headed back to his room.

_Guess I did leave it open_. Dave thought to himself.

As Dave sat at the foot of bed, taking of his shoes, he realized something.

_The closet! _Dave screamed to himself.

He looked up to the closet door. Dave reached under the bed and pulled out one of his spare batons. He knew keeping his spares under the bed was a good idea. Dave stood in front of the closet. Dave had the baton in one hand ready to smash someone's face in and the other ready to rip the door open. Dave gripped the baton. Took a deep breath and swung open the door. Nothing. Dave searched the closet. No one was hiding.

"I'm going crazy." Dave said to himself as he walked over to the window and closed it.

" No, you're not."

Dave quickly turned around to see hooded person all in black standing at the door to his room.

"Who are you?" Dave asked trying to see if he could make out the face, but the hood was creating a shadow covering it. The black cladded person just stood there. Dave still had his baton in one hand. "I said, who-"

"I'm here to give you a message." The figure said.

"What are-" Before Dave could even finish his sentence the hooded person launched themselves at Dave. Dave wasn't caught off guard. As they came Dave swung his baton aiming at their head. The person ducked and tried to sweep Dave's legs with a kick. Dave clumsily jumped over the kick and went in for the hit while the hooded person recovered from the missed kick. As Dave swung down, the hooded person blocked it by throwing their arms to grab Dave's. With a quick motion, the person pressed their foot on Dave's abdomen, still holding on to his arms, they rolled back flipping Dave onto his back. Dave hit the floor with a loud thud. The person stood up and went in to kick Dave while he was down. As they went in Dave rolled over and quickly got to his feet only to have a kick to his face waiting for him. Dave only had time to put up his arms as the kick landed. The person tried for another kick but this time Dave was ready and caught it under his right arm. With the same arm Dave grabbed onto the leg. The hooded person used their free leg to wrap around the arm that Dave had currently holding their other leg. In a quick motion they brought Dave onto the ground into an arm lock. As Dave hit the floor he felt the pain of his arm being pulled but as fast as he felt the pain it was gone. The hooded person let him go and proceeded to move on top of him. Straddling Dave, the person cocked their arm back ready to give a finishing blow.

This happened so fast Dave was caught off-guard. What caught him even more off-guard was the fact that the hooded person stopped mid punch. That's when Dave noticed it. Blond hair was stick out of the hood. And as Dave noticed this, he noticed that whoever was under that hood, was also smiling.

Dave quickly, on the floor with the hooded person still straddling him, grabbed the hood and threw it off them. Dave couldn't believe whom he was staring at. His eyes widened. Shocked.

"Mindy…" was all Dave was able to spit out.

"The one and only." Mindy said, devilish grin on her face, looking down at Dave.

Dave couldn't believe it. She was actually here. This wasn't a dream. That foul-mouthed blond he was just thinking about earlier was back, and very awkwardly on top of him.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello again everyone. I had some free time so I was able to update this story rather quickly. Don't get used to it, although I will try hard to update as often as I can. Anyway thanks to the people that reviewed! I really appreciate it. Oh, and let me know if you guys like long chapters, because I can make them shorter if thats preferred. So once again please review and enjoy!**

Mindy got off of Dave and extended her hand out to him. Dave accepted and she helped him up.

"I have to say, you've gotten better." Mindy said, smile still on her face.

"Shit, Mindy, why would you pretend to be a burglar? You know I was actually trying to beat the shit outta you." Dave gave Mindy a serious look. Partly because he was seriously wondering why she thought that was a good idea, the other part because he still couldn't believe Mindy was back and standing right in front of him.

"Oh, come on Dave, it's not like I would have let you." Mindy retorted at Dave's comment.

Dave couldn't help but smile. Dave looked Mindy over and noticed she was taller. Her facial features filled her face better and her blond hair framed it nicely. She was just as fit, but her body had some curves now. It was only a few seconds back into their reunion and it seemed like not much had changed, other then her physical appearance. She could still kick Dave's ass, she still had those snide comebacks, although she hadn't used profanity yet.

"Hey, do you have something to eat in this place? I'm fucking starving." Mindy said as she walked out of Dave's room and headed towards the kitchen.

_There it was_. Dave thought to himself. A smile plastered on his face.

Dave followed Mindy into the kitchen. Mindy was already busy raiding Dave's and Marty's cabinets.

"I don't really have anything ready to eat." Dave said as he walked up to the fridge wondering if he had something he could pass off as food. "But I can cook you something if you want?" Dave asked, still searching through his fridge.

"Since when do you cook?" Mindy asked bewildered.

Dave moved away from the fridge to look at Mindy. Mindy was already staring at him, as though Dave had said something absurd.

"Since, forever." Dave said, eyeing Mindy, not sure if she was messing with him. "I can heat up some awesome day-old pizza." Dave said smiling.

Mindy smiled. "Alright then chef Lizewski, heat up some of that awesome pizza. "

Dave smiled back. "Okay, I'll feed you some pizza. But in return, you have to tell me where you've been for the past three years, deal?" Dave looked at Mindy hoping she was hungry enough to accept his offer. He's wanted to ask her that since the moment he threw off her hood.

Mindy paused for a second and stared at Dave, before saying "Do you really want to know?"

"Why else would I ask? We're friends. That's what friends do. Talk about shit and stuff." Dave said waiting for Mindy's response.

The three years Mindy was in hiding was definitely a hard time for her. She was alone, more than ever at that time. No one to talk to, she couldn't make friends even if she wanted to. She was in hiding after all; she wouldn't risk using her fake alias like that. No, it was better if she wasn't noticed by anyone. So the first thing she wanted to do when she came back was to visit Dave. Marcus was not an option at the moment, too risky.

Mindy stared at Dave. "Your such a pussy… " She smiled. "Alright then, feed me pizza and I'll tell you what you want to know." Mindy was glad she could talk to Dave again.

"Deal." Dave smiled back. "So, I've been wondering, how did you find out where I live?" Dave asked as he grabbed the pizza from the fridge.

"It wasn't hard. Pretty easy actually." Mindy told Dave as he was preheating the oven.

"Okay then, if it was that easy, tell me how you did it."

"Your Facebook, dumbass. You have where you work listed on there. So I hacked Atomic Comics and found out where you lived. Easy." Mindy said nonchalantly.

"Shit. I completely forgot about that. I should just delete that thing. Causes nothing but problems."

"Maybe you should." Mindy said as she walked around the counter to sit on a stool.

"I don't want to be a buzz kill or anything but…Why did you come back?" Dave gave Mindy a solemn look.

Mindy paused for a second before saying "I came back for you…" returning Dave's look.

"I'm being serious, Mindy. I mean, you've been gone three years. I know you didn't come back because of me. So what is it?" Although Dave wouldn't admit it to himself, he was hoping that she had come back because of him. But he knew that wasn't going to be the case.

Mindy sighed, looked around then back to Dave. "Ralph D'Amico is getting released from prison."

"Who?" Dave confusingly asked.

"Ralph D'Amico. He's Frank D'Amico's brother and Chris D'Amico's uncle."

"Okay, so what?" Dave still not comprehending what Mindy was trying to hint at.

"Jesus fucking christ, Dave, do I need to spell it out for you?" Mindy said bewildered by Dave's inability to put two and two together. "Ralph D'Amico has been running the family business ever since you fucking blew up Frank D'Amico. And word on the street is, after Chris almost died, he's been wanting Kick-Ass and Hit-Girls head on a stake." Mindy said hoping Dave understood the situation now.

"But it's been three years since then and I've never been attacked, threatened or even followed. Hell, the closest thing to having a hit-man on me was you waiting for me today."

"That's because he's waiting until he gets released… He's pissed Dave. We've made his family look like a bunch of dumb-pricks. And now he wants to personally get payback on the people who did it."

"Fuck…How do you know all this?" Dave asked hoping she was just making it all up to mess with him.

"Dave, if there's one thing you should know by now, is that I have ways of getting information. All you should be worried about is watching your back from now on." Mindy said giving Dave a stern look.

"So when does he get out?" Dave asked giving Mindy a concerned look.

"Monday."

"In two days, huh…"

"Yup…See, I wasn't lying."

"About what?" Dave was no longer looking at Mindy, but turned his attention to the pizza cooking in the oven.

"I had left the city. No way Ralph D'Amico could have found me. But I came back, back because of you, Dave. Like you said, we're friends." Mindy said staring at Dave.

Dave turned to look at Mindy. She was just staring at him. Dave gave Mindy a smile. "Well on the bright side, the pizza is almost done."

"Well I guess you can start asking me some questions then." Mindy said giving a smile back to Dave, trying to lighten up the mood again.

"Alright, so where were you?" Dave anxiously asked.

"I went to Georgia first. Spent some time there. I went to Chicago after. I then went to San Francisco. Then finally I was in Columbus, Ohio, before I came back."

"Pretty big cities, I thought for sure you would have stayed at some small town, with like 20 people or something."

"No. The idea was to stay somewhere populated, that way I didn't stick out."

"I guess it worked. So were you by yourself the whole time…or did you meet…you know…people?" Dave asked awkwardly.

"I was by myself the entire time. I mean, I couldn't completely avoid people." Mindy looked at Dave and noticed he had a weird look on his face. Like he was waiting for her to say something else.

"So it was just you, no one else then." Dave said still awkwardly staring at Mindy.

Mindy wasn't sure what Dave was trying to get at. She just thought his face was looking rather stupid. Then it struck her.

"Dave, are you asking if I had a boyfriend?" Mindy asked amused at Dave's reaction.

Dave jolted backwards. "What?! No! I-I was just wondering if you had made some friends or something." Dave didn't know why he stammering, or even sure why he cared so much. Or even why he wanted to know, but he did.

"Shit, I thought these were the kinds of conversations I would have had with Marcus, not you." Mindy said laughing, enjoying picking on Dave.

"Alright, lets just drop it. Pretend I didn't ask anything." Dave was now embarrassed and had nowhere to hide.

"What, you don't want to ask anymore questions?" Mindy couldn't help herself; she's never seen Dave squirm so much.

Dave ignored her smart-ass question and took out the pizza. He caught up some slices and gave one to Mindy on a plate.

"We're even now." Dave said hoping she would stop teasing him.

"Alright, no more questions." Mindy said smiling at Dave, giving him one last poke.

The two sat down to eat their very late dinner. Dave tried to avoid eye contact with Mindy while they ate, still feeling embarrassed. Then Dave realized Mindy hadn't answered his question. Did she have a boyfriend? Why did it bother Dave not knowing? Not like he felt that way towards her. Did he? At that thought Dave glanced at Mindy. Mindy noticed and looked at him.

"I don't have a boyfriend." Mindy told Dave.

As if she was reading Dave's mind. It took him by surprise.

"Alright." Dave said trying to play it cool and hide his smile. But Mindy noticed and smiled too.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: What up guys?! Here's an update for you. Please review, leave suggestions, and just let me know what you guys think. So enjoy and thanks for the support!  
**

Chris D'Amico was in his New Jersey mansion, sitting in the living room and watching TV. It had been a few months since he was released from prison and three years since his fight with Kick-Ass. Chris would be reminded of that day every time he looked down at his stubs where his legs used to be connected. He lost both his legs, just under the kneecap, and his dick, to his pet shark.

Chris had a hard time while in prison. He only had himself and his thoughts to keep him company. Chris didn't know where he went wrong. Growing up all he read was Superhero comics. The classics were his favorites, Batman, Superman, and Spiderman. While in prison he tried to figure out why it is was the path of the Villain that he chose.

Revenge, Chris thought at the time. That must be why. Kick-Ass blew up his Dad with a bazooka after all. But then Chris gave it some more thought. It was his own Dad's doing, his whole family as a matter of fact. Chris thought he wanted be part of the family business. All the crazy shit he and his gang The Toxic Mega-Cunts committed only happened because of his blind anger and pursuit of revenge towards Kick-Ass. But the more fucked up shit became, the more he knew he wasn't really cut out for it, but felt he needed to keep up appearances to make his dad proud.

What made things worse is that even after Chris had Dave's Dad killed, Dave still tried to save his life. Chris' final attempt to rid himself of everything that had happened was to kill himself. But as Chris fell from the roof of his evil lair, he realized he didn't want to die after all. Chris crashed into his shark tank below and came up for air grateful to be alive. Chris knew he was given a second chance, but all his actions prior to that would not come without any consequences. As a result Chris was a paraplegic, a eunuch, and incarcerated.

Chris decided. He would redeem himself. He no longer thought of Dave Lizewski as an enemy, as far as he was concerned they were even. Chris liked to believe that his Dad would have been proud of him for that, but what Chris was planning, what he had in mind for his 'family's business', Chris knew his Dad would be turning in his grave once completed. But Chris felt it's what he was meant to do. Everything that has happened was for him to get to this point. The time spent in prison had changed Chris.

"Hey, Chris, a package is here for you." Said a man wearing a grey suit, standing just behind Chris where he was watching TV.

This was Jerry, Chris's new bodyguard. Chris was reluctant to have another bodyguard, after what had happened to Javier, but Jerry seemed to be a cool guy Chris thought. He was in his mid forties, had that clean-cut look, and was about six feet, five inches, built and was an ex-marine. But the best part about Jerry was that Chris personally hired him. So even though they've known each other for a short amount of time, Chris felt he could confide in him.

"What is it?" Chris asked not turning his attention away from his television.

"I don't know. It's a big-ass box... It might be your legs." Jerry said seeing if that caught Chris' attention.

It did. Chris quickly turned around and saw Jerry had a smirk on his face.

"Don't mess with me man. You know I've been waiting for those babies since I got out."

"I'm not mess'n with you. Go look." Jerry pointed his thumb behind him.

"Alright, help me get into my wheelchair." Chris said motioning Jerry to come towards him.

Jerry walked around the couch grabbing the wheelchair and set it next to Chris. Chris threw his arm around Jerry's shoulder. Jerry grabbed on to chris' waist and helped him get on. Chris hated doing this but was glad he had someone to help him.

As Chris rolled into the foyer of his mansion he saw the wooden create on the floor.

"Hell yes! Finally! Who would have thought ordering custom made prosthetics would take so long to make?" Chris said extatic and eager to have 'legs' again. "Jerry, grab a crowbar man. Open this this thing up."

"Way ahead of you." Jerry said holding a crowbar, making his way past Chris to where the create was.

Jerry with a few well-placed stabs, cracked open the top of the create. He slid it off and revealed sleek metallic case inside, surrounded by packaging peanuts. Jerry reached over to open it but stopped. He looked over to Chris. Chris was anxiously awaiting to see his new 'legs'.

"You should be the one to open it." Jerry said moving the case closer to the edge so Chris could reach it. He moved out of the way as Chris rolled himself as close as he could get.

Chris opened the metal case. Inside was two prosthetic legs. Customized to Chris' specifications, the materials used and the design was one-of-a-kind and didn't look like some cheap prosthetics, the shape was more like the real thing. A smile formed across his face. He turned to Jerry. "They look fucking awesome!"

"Well what are you waiting for? Try them out! " Jerry said as he helped Chris get the metal case out of the create.

With Jerry's help, Chris put on his new 'legs'. Chris felt weird; he was standing again. Chris had been waiting for over three years for this. The prosthetics felt comfortable for the moment. But Chris knew it would take time and rehab to get used to them.

Chris awkwardly walked over to a mirror that was hanging on a wall. Chris stared at himself as he stood there. After a few seconds he focused his attention to his new prosthetic legs.

"I look like the Terminator! Or at least my legs do." Chris said as he moved himself to get better angles of his legs.

"Yeah, until you step into a puddle and start to rust." Jerry said jokingly.

"Hell no, these babies are made from aluminum, carbon-fiber, leather and some type of foam shit." Chris said still looking at his legs.

"If you say so. I'm gonna go grab the dolly from the garage and move this big-ass box outta here." Jerry said as starting to walk away.

"Hey, Jerry wait." Chris said turning around.

Jerry stopped to look at Chris. "What's up? You stuck or something?"

"No. Just…thanks man. Helping me, everyday. I know I'm paying you but…I'm trying to do something with my life. And you've been a big help so far. So, thanks." Chris humbly said.

"No problem Chris…" Jerry was taken aback. He knew who Chris was, knew about the D'Amico's. He initially didn't want to work for Chris, but he needed a job, and Chris payed handsomely. But the more time he spent with him, the more his preconceptions of Chris disappeared. "I'm gonna go get that dolly." Jerry said still flummoxed.

As Jerry left, Chris went back to checking out his legs.

* * *

Ralph D'Amico was in his prison cell, laying on his bunk, reading a book when he heard a 'clank' come from his cell door. Ralph lowered his book to see who it was. It was the warden, Ralph's 'pal'. The warden was standing in front of his cell door, a sly smile on his face. He was tall and skinny. In his late sixties and grey hair slicked back.

"Hey, there ward, what can I do for you?" Ralph asked lethargically.

"Big day coming up Ralph. Finally leaving us. Excited?"

"Well you know as much as I enjoyed my stay, my family needs me out."

"So what's the first thing you're going to do, come Monday? Eat a home cooked meal? Have some fun? Or is it straight to business?"

"I have a couple of important meetings I need to go to." Ralph said as he slowly sat up and stared at the warden. "Then I think I'll visit my nephew, see what he's up to." Ralph coldly stared the warden down.

The smirk the warden had was completely gone. "Spending time with family is good." The warden was becoming uncomfortable. "Okay then Ralph…" The warden tensely walked away.

Ralph D'Amico layed back down and went back to reading his book. "What **ARE **you up to, Chris?" Ralph asked himself out-loud.

**A/N: I know this chapter didn't have any Dave and Mindy in it, but the next one will have plenty, I promise! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey everybody! Sorry for taking so long to update, just been really busy. Good news though, I have more free time now, so I'll be able to update more frequently. Anyway, thanks again to all the readers, followers, reviewers and people who have favorited this story, it means a lot and gives me motivation to continue writing. So again, please review, leave suggestions, or just let me know what you like or don't like and enjoy!**

Mindy stayed the night at Dave's apartment. She didn't want to at first, but Dave somehow ended up convincing her. It could have been because Dave offered her his bed while he slept on the couch, but it also helped that Mindy was tired of being alone and didn't mind spending more time with Dave.

Mindy woke up early the next morning. Dave's bed was pretty comfortable, she had thought, as she got up. She made her way out of his room and into the living room, she saw Dave was still heavily sleeping and snoring loudly.

_So you snore, huh_. Mindy thought to herself. She crept up closer to the couch where Dave was currently residing. She moved to the back of the couch and leaned over to get a better view of Dave's sleeping face.

Dave had a peaceful look. Some drool escaping his agape mouth. Mindy smiled. She hadn't realized how much she missed him. As she stood their staring at Dave, some thoughts raced through her head. Some evil ideas of messing with him arose, but another thought crept up. What if she planted a quick kiss on him?

Ever since she had her first kiss with Dave, three years ago, she would think about that moment every now and then. She knew she liked Dave, just didn't know how much. And it's not like she could compare him to other guys in her life, however it didn't matter to her. Dave understood her and was the only one that did and that was enough for her.

Mindy snapped back to reality after realizing she had been hovering over Dave and staring at him for the past few minutes. She stepped back and made her way out of his apartment.

Outside, Mindy walked to the side of the building where she was hiding her parked motorcycle. She still had her Ducati, best way to get around, but had to repaint it since purple was too noticeable. She chose matte-black instead. Mindy hopped on, threw on her helmet, started the engine and then drove off into the streets of New York City and made her way to her old safe-house.

Mindy had already been back to the safe-house before she went to Dave's apartment the night before, but only to drop off her backpack that contained some clothing and other essentials she would carry with her at all times, so she didn't really give herself time to feel nostalgic.

Mindy opened the door to enter the safe-house. As she stepped inside, a small smile drew across her face. Dave had kept it pretty much how she had had it. Big Daddy's costume was still held in display in a corner. The walls were still covered up with several weapons, mostly firearms. As she looked the room over, her full attention landed on a portrait that was hanging on one of the walls. The portrait of Damon Macready, Big Daddy, and Mindy's deceased father, hung there as a memento, along with his costume, of how Mindy's extraordinary life became to be. She solemnly stared at the picture. There wasn't a day that didn't pass that she didn't miss her father. She liked to think she had made him proud, and that hopefully she had become the person he had always wanted her to be.

"Hey, Daddy... I'm back in town." Mindy said as he made her way up to the portrait not taking her glance of it. "Dave and I… We're finally gonna take down the D'Amico business...burn it to the ground, just like you've always wanted... it just sucks you aren't gonna be here to see it." Mindy paused and then let out a sigh. "I must be fucking insane...why am I talking to a picture?" Mindy turned away from the portrait. She took a few steps and then stopped. She turned around to look at her father's portrait one more time. Mindy couldn't help but let a smile creep up. It felt good to be back.

Mindy had tried her best from getting too rusty while she was on the run. Every once in a while, she would go out to do some public service and beat the crap out of some low life's that were making trouble in the city she was staying at. Although if things escalated and she ended up killing too many, it would be time for her to ditch town. And since she no longer needed to attend school, Mindy had plenty of time to train and hone her skills. It was, after all, what she enjoyed doing. Now she was just glad to be back home and train with all the 'toys' she had at her disposal. Mindy walked over to a table that her set of throwing knives.

_No time like the present._ Mindy thought, as she prepared them to do some target practice.

* * *

As Mindy was practicing with her throwing knives, she was distracted by the sound of the front door knob being unlocked. She glanced over at the door as it slowly opened. She noticed she still had a knife in her hand when an idea popped in her head. A grin stretched across Mindy's face.

As Dave opened the door to let himself in, he was greeted with a knife hurling it's way towards his head. Dave noticed with just enough time for his reflexes to respond and just barely dodged the knife.

"What the fuck?! " Dave let out a cry as he stumbled backwards.

"Are you crazy?! Why the hell would you do that?! " Dave yelled startled and staying behind the door to protect himself from anymore hurled objects.

"What? I was only testing you... You know, keeping you on your toes. " Mindy said behind a smile she hoped Dave didn't see.

"It's not even 9am! Too early for this crap, Mindy!" Dave said frustrated.

"Alright, alright. Sheesh…" Mindy said, her hands in the air, even though Dave couldn't see them.

"I'm coming inside now. No more knives."

"Don't get your panties up in a bunch. I said 'alright'."

Dave slowly moved away from the door to step inside. He saw Mindy standing there, her hands on her hips. Dave cautiously closed the door behind him, not breaking his gaze from Mindy. "I was hoping you would be here." Dave said walking toward her.

"Yeah. Whys that?"

"Now I know you coming back wasn't some weird-ass dream I had."

"I thought we were passed this…I'm really here." Mindy said attempting to hide a smile.

"So, how's it feel to be back in here? The old safe-house." Dave said waving his hands around.

"Good…I'm glad to see you haven't messed things up." Mindy said looking around the room.

"I had to, so if you ever came back, you wouldn't kill me." Dave said smiling. "Besides even if I wanted to change some things, it felt like your Dad was always watching me." Dave said as he turned around to look at Damon Macready's portrait. "It felt wrong to move anything."

Mindy joined Dave in looking at the portrait. "So you've been training still, right? I mean last night it seemed like you've gotten better." Mindy said turning her attention to Dave.

"Yeah, I come here all the time and train. Practicing all the things you taught me before you left." Dave said turning to face Mindy.

"So you train by yourself?"

"When I'm here yeah…about a year after you left, things finally calmed down. So I got Justice Forever back together. So sometimes I train with them."

"So after I left, you weren't the only one still running around New York in a costume, huh."

"Nope. Well there are only a few of us. Most of the original team gave up fighting crime. So we had to recruit some new people."

"I see…so are you like their ring-leader or something?"

"Something like that… Listen, next time we have a team meeting you have to come. I'll introduce you to everyone and you could join!" Dave said eagerly.

"You still want me to join your little club?" Mindy said laughing.

"Hell yeah! With you…you and me, we would be the ultimate team!"

Mindy smiled at Dave's enthusiasm. "Tell you what, lets do some sparring. If you can keep up, I'll consider joining Justice Forever. But if you start whining like a little bitch, you have to forget about me joining."

Dave paused for a second. A smile grew across his face. "Alright, I can do that." Dave extended his hand out to Mindy. She accepted it and they shook on it. "So that means if you join, you'll be staying in New York, right?" Dave asked.

Mindy grinned. "Sure. If I join, I'll stay."

"Then I won't hold back. I'm not just gonna keep up, I'm gonna pin you down and force you to join." Dave said still smiling.

"Is that so…" Mindy gave Dave a serious look.

"That's right." Dave said giving Mindy back her look.

"Alright then Dave, hope you're ready cuz', I'm gonna jam my foot way, way up your ass."

Dave tried to hold back a smile. Damn he missed her foul-mouthed, smartass comments.

"I'm gonna show you, you left this city in capable hands." Dave said grinning.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: What's up guys! Here's an update. Thanks again for all the support. Again if you like this story please review, comment, favorite, and fallow! Thanks again and enjoy!**

Mindy and Dave stood a few feet from each other, both sporting sparring gloves. Mindy had changed into some training gear. She wore black training tights that had a purple stripe running down the outside of both legs, black running shoes, a purple jogging jacket and a black tank-top underneath. Dave didn't have clothes to change into. He had on a white t-shirt, blue jeans, and sneakers. He did however have his glasses off.

"Alright, so any ground rules before we start?" Dave asked hitting his gloves together.

"Yeah. No crying or bitching. And when you're tired of me kicking your ass, just throw up your hands and say 'I give up'. Got it?" Mindy said matter-of-factly.

"I got it. Oh and this is no longer a sparring session to see if I can keep up. I'm going in ready to win."

"A fight then...Alright, you asked for it."

Dave grinned and walked up to Mindy with his hands out so that they could touch gloves to begin the fight.

Mindy noticed, took a step forward and swung her right hand at Dave's head.

Dave had enough time to jerk his head back but was quickly met with a left jab. It hit him square in the jaw but Dave didn't have enough time to process the hit.

Mindy threw a right hook, again aiming at Dave's head.

Dave threw up his left arm and blocked the shot, then proceeded to aim a right jab at Mindy's chest.

Mindy had to use both arms to block Dave's blow. As his punch landed, she let out a groan, the force driving Mindy back a few steps. That surprised her; she hadn't realized how much stronger Dave had become. Was he holding back? Did he have more power than he was leading on? Those thoughts quickly entered Mindy's mind.

Dave noticed his punch had caught Mindy by surprise. He closed the distance between them with another right hook, this time towards Mindy's head.

Mindy dodged the punch by going low to the floor, continuously kicking her leg out to sweep Dave's.

Dave saw this and jumped over her sweeping kick. As he landed back down, Mindy had recovered and quickly spun around and aimed another kick towards Dave's abdomen.

It landed and Dave grunted as he got the wind knocked out of him. He stumbled backwards and went down to a knee. Mindy was already making her way towards him so he had no time to catch his breath.

Mindy knew Dave would be vulnerable until he caught his breath. She leaped through the air to close the gap between them and hurled a right-handed punch downward as she landed. Dave flung his left arm up in an attempt to guard himself from Mindy's blow. He was able to redirect her punch as it hit and skid the side of his head instead of landing flush with his face.

Dave launched his free fist towards Mindy's stomach. Mindy quickly turned her body sideways in time to dodge Dave's punch. As Mindy completed the motion, Dave threw a quick left jab in hopes of catching Mindy off balance.

Mindy swiftly evaded Dave's attacks. She was just as quick as ever and although Dave had grown stronger she was still more agile than him.

As Mindy retreated a few steps to avoid Dave's punches, Dave took advantage of the space between them to pick himself up, still attempting to catch his breath.

"So far so good." Mindy said grinning.

"I told you…I'm gonna… win this." Dave said slowing regaining airflow.

Mindy enjoyed seeing the conviction Dave had in his eyes. "Well, I've got shit I gotta do today…So how about we finish this up."

"Bring it on." Dave said as he raised his fists up reading himself for an attack.

Mindy went in with a barrage of kicks. Dave tried his best to block and avoid them. A few landed and even with Dave's abnormally high pain threshold, they began to sting. Dave, slightly wincing, saw no opening in Mindy's attack. Dave's only option was to dodge her kicks as best as he could until Mindy wore herself out.

And as Dave had hoped, Mindy stopped her fury of hostile kicks. Mindy backed off of Dave; she realized that although her kicks were landing and hurting him, it wouldn't be enough to claim her victory. She was using kicks in order to keep her distance from Dave, because one well placed hit from him and it was all over. However, Mindy knew if she wanted to win this fight she would need to go in close, really close.

Dave regained his composure as Mindy moved away and as she backed up, Dave knew this was his chance to go on the offensive and attempt to pin Mindy down. Dave ran towards Mindy, arms out to wrap them around her. This caught Mindy by surprise, but as Dave came within reach, she hurled out her leg and stomped on Dave's knee. As her foot made contact with his knee, Dave let out a groan. Mindy was too late though, as Dave's knee buckled from the hit, he launched himself at Mindy. In a quick motion, Dave wrapped his arms around Mindy and tackled her to the ground. Because Dave had wrapped his arms around her, Mindy couldn't use her arms to lessen the fall, so she felt the full force of Dave's weight and gravity working together to give her a punishing blow.

A loud thump accompanied by a grunt from Mindy rung throughout the training room as Mindy's backside crashed into the floor. Air escaped Mindy's lungs and a strong pain resonated in her back and chest. Dave rolled off of Mindy clinching his right knee where Mindy had hit him. That kick, he definitely felt. Dave grimaced and looked over to Mindy as they both lay on the floor. Mindy rolled to her side and began to cough as she attempted to take in as much air as she could. On her side, wheezing and clutching her chest Mindy was powerless.

"Shit, are you okay?" Dave asked with a worried look now.

Mindy still couldn't make out words so she did the next best thing, flipped him off.

"I'll take that as a yes." Dave said beginning to feel guilty. After all, he did just crush Mindy under all his weight. "Well I think it's a draw. You fucked up my knee pretty bad."

Mindy still didn't move or even glance over at Dave. He sat up and scooted closer to her and reached out to put a hand on her shoulder. "You sure you're okay?" Dave said looking down at her with a concerned look. Mindy turned her gaze towards Dave and saw the expression he had and through the pain was able to let a small smile form.

"You're…a dick." Mindy let out between long breaths.

Dave smiled at her comment. "Sometimes I forget, no matter how badass you are…you're still just a girl."

Mindy's eyes widened at Dave's comment. "Fuck you!...What's that…supposed to mean?" Mindy said with a frustrated look.

"Nothing…Just, that you aren't Superwomen…you can still get hurt just like everybody else."

Mindy didn't know how to react to that. She knew she wasn't invincible. She felt pain and bled like any person would. She certainly wasn't afraid of dying, but for some reason it coming from Dave really resonated with her.

"Help me up." Mindy said extending out her hand to Dave.

Dave slowly picked himself up, putting most of his weight on his left side in order to avoid aggravating his right knee. He bent over slightly to grab Mindy's hand and helped her up.

As Mindy stood up, she stuck her chest out and threw her hands on top of her head still feeling uncomfortable and slightly out of breath. "So a draw, huh." Mindy said looking over at Dave who was standing next to her as if though he was waiting for her to keel over at any second.

"That's right. I think we both deserve the win." Dave said now smiling because Mindy seemed to be doing better.

Mindy snarled at Dave's comment. "Don't let this, DRAW, go to your head." Mindy said looking Dave over. "If this fight was a real life or death situation…You'd be dead before you hit the floor."

Dave paused for a second, letting Mindy's words sink in. "Yeah, well you weren't the only one holding back you know."

"Yeah, yeah. So how's your knee?" Mindy asked as she made her way to the near by desk chair so she could sit.

"You got it pretty good. It'll be soar as hell for a while. But I should be fine. Plates and screws are already holding it together anyways." Dave said hobbling over to a seat across from Mindy. "How's your back?"

"I'll live…I gotta admit you impressed me." Mindy said watching as Dave slowly slid into his chair carefully keeping his right leg extended.

"What, you had no faith in me?" Dave said keeping his attention to his leg making all efforts to not aggravate his knee.

Mindy noticed Dave was struggling. She stood up and walked over to an empty chair and dragged it over to Dave. Dave looked away from his knee to notice Mindy standing behind a chair she had slid in front of him.

"Lift it up." Mindy said motioning to his leg with a nod.

Dave reached down to grab his leg with both hands and lifted it up as Mindy slid the chair underneath. "Thanks." Dave said lowering his leg down in a comfortable position.

After sliding the chair underneath Dave's leg. Mindy made her way to the small kitchen behind them where the fridge was. She opened the freezer door and reached in to grab an icepack. The kitchen was in the same room as the training room so Dave could see what she was doing.

Mindy walked back to Dave. "Here." She said as she threw the icepack at Dave.

Dave caught it and placed the cold packet on his knee. He twitched a bit at the sudden drop of temperature. "Thanks…again." Dave said in awe at the events that just occurred. Dave had never seen Mindy this caring, don't get him wrong, he knew she had her moments, but never had she been this way with Dave when they trained. Maybe she had changed more then he had initially thought.

"It's a one time thing. So don't get used to it." Mindy said grimacing as she sat back down. Her back was starting to get soar along with her chest.

Dave saw Mindy's face of discomfort as she sat down. "Now I feel like an asshole." Dave said with a concerned look on his face.

"I'm fine. I don't need to be babied." Mindy said with a gin on her face.

Dave smiled. "Don't worry, when you're the one hobbling around…I'll take care of you… Whether you like it or not."

Mindy's grin grew into a small laugh. "When that day comes…I'm all yours." Mindy said, still smiling.

That answer had pleasantly surprised Dave and couldn't keep himself from smiling. "Okay…On that day…you're all mine."

Mindy had no idea how to react to what had just transpired. But all she could think of saying to Dave was, "Deal."


End file.
